Angels tears and demons kisses
by Funeral Doll
Summary: (FINISHED) In the year 1865 in Kyoto lived 16 year old Kaoru , trained to fight, to change destiny for the future, will she loose herself in all the blood shead or could the one to keep her from falling be a darkness himself..Kaoru & kenshin R
1. x

Konnichi wa Minna-san!!!* Does peace sign * well this will be my first Kenshin fic and also my first non crossover fic as well ^.^  
  
first off Kaoru is OOC!!!!!!! she's lets say really kick ass in this ^^x yay! So please don't bother to much about it oh ya and kenshin is still a assassin but he switches off sometimes to a nicer assassin * blinks * hard to say lol also Koaru is about 16 or so I really cant decide but she can handle herself! Even at a young age and its during the war still so the Meji government hasn't even come so its not a peaceful time. (I know she wasn't old enough to fight but oh well I think she was around 10 or somthin I don't know * blinks * My fanfiction!!! lol)  
  
well I hope you will read it and not be to mean * crys * ok! I love you all! And please REVIEW PPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE don't make me write these and no one reads them k!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya and if you don't understand something and you wish to know please feel free to e-mail me and ask.  
  
|| Japanese words in story!!!!||  
  
Neh= what? Hai = yes Iie = no Baka= stupid, idiot ~~~~~~(these are titles you put after a name of someone example Mako chan)~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
San = Mr. Ms. Miss Mrs. Sir (any kind of respect) Kun = a name that you put for a boy or a really close guy friend you put that at the end of there name) Chan = lil girl or girl younger then you Sama = Master, leader Dono = what a Samurai would say for high respect Sensai= teacher  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(end of titles)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuso=damn Sake=wine Katana= Japanese sword. (You should know this) Kimono,Gi = Japanese clothes (come on) Oro = what Kenshin says but he wont say in this fic but I wish he would * has sweat drop *  
  
All put some Japanese but not very much these are the main ones I guess ^^x oro? If more all add on hai 


	2. Here we meet

+  
+  
+  
+ Chapter 1:  
"Here we meet."  
+  
+  
+  
+  
Long ago in Feudal Japan there was once a story of a goddess who came down from the heavens. A goddess with long raven hair and fair skin a beauty to behold, With a Kimono the color of the whitest of snows.  
  
She loved the earth and wanted to stay so she broke the rules and heaven she betrayed. The angry gods out raged at what she had done decided to kill this goddess but still a spirit cried and begged the gods to let her be.the gods agreed but there was one thing, she must be darknesses bride for all eternity.  
  
The goddess had no thought in this matter and was told this later on. So The gods took one of her white feathered wings letting her fall to earth but she did not fall to what she loved but. there where she stud was a battle field where bodies lied, war was what she saw. Darkness spread his wings and gave her a new wing along with her old-feathered one.  
  
She was now of both.light and darkness.trust and betrayal.day and night.life and death. She had the power now to give life and take it. This was what she was forsaken to.And she will forever be forced fight.  
  
~~~~~(Kaoru's point of view)~~~~~~  
  
1865 Kyoto, Japan  
  
Death was everywhere there was no escape from the sent of it. I pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned my katana from the blood of a man I had killed.  
  
My name is Kaoru my first name is all to know. I was given the nickname 'The goddess'.a weird nice name I guess. My mother died when I was only a child but that did not keep my Father from training me to fight. I remember his words so clearly.  
  
"One day when you are older you will live in a world with no fighting.you will help make that world with your little hands"as he would grave my small hands which would be all dirty and with blisters from training with the sword.  
  
With those words I go on to make that world. Many said a girl would never be able to but I proved so many wrong. In the day I worked at a teahouse after my father died and at night I killed. Don't get me wrong I do not enjoy the sight of blood but I have to do so.  
  
I live alone in a room rented out by a kind landlady she doesn't even know of my doings. I work alone I do not work for anyone I belong to no one. I fight of my own free will and I will keep on going till I die I guess.  
  
I had on my dark purple Kimono and now my Katana to my side as well as a second smaller sword. My black hair was put up into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon to hold it up. My blue eyes gazed out over the hills where the sun was now seating leaving the sky looking like it was stained with blood. I looked at the body behind me.  
  
"This is the path I walk." I find myself whispering the winter breeze played with my hair letting a small shiver move along my spin.  
  
~~~~~~~(Kenshin's point of view)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had almost exited the forest when I notice the body of a man. He had been slashed across the chest with the blade of a katana. The kill had just been made and was nettle done .  
  
To my shock it was the man I was sent to kill but before I could think more into this I heard movement. I placed my hand on the hilt of my Katana ready to draw if needed and looked in the direction the sound had come from. They're past a couple old trees stud what I assumed was a girl.  
  
I moved closer to see and I stopped at the closest tree and I took a look. how weird for a female to be out at this time in a forest and with a Katana even.  
  
I thought I should warn the girl to get away there WAS a killer out.  
  
I inched closer letting my hand on my katana slip to my side and I moved a loose strand of my red hair out of me eyes.  
  
Before I could even say anything she turned and unleashed her blade almost cutting me.  
  
"Who are you?" her blue eyes which felt like they could see into my soul.  
  
"I don't think you need to know that." I didn't wish to play games with this girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru's point of view)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who did this guy think he was just walking up on me? What a stupid Samurai strang to. with red hair he was only a little taller then me and weirdest of all was a cross-shaped scar on his check.  
  
"Baka." I moved back keeping my eye on his katana to see if he would draw it, but he did not I sheathed my katana but I was ready for an attack if needed.  
  
"You should not be out at this time it is almost dark" I noticed him say as he looked at the almost fully dark sky.  
  
A cross-shaped scars.a cross-shaped scar. why does it sound so familiar?  
  
"That's it!" I said aloud snapping his attention back from the sky.  
  
"Neh?" his light bronze eyes looked at me.  
  
"You're the assassin.the one that all the samurai's and others fear." I said boldly not regretting a single word.  
  
I now could feel his eyes burn into me and I knew that knowing this secret he so tried to keep was now fueling the fire that made his eyes become those flames that men feared.  
  
I watched at he put his hand to his katana ready to draw.ready to kill?  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Short chapter I know gomen I will try to Wright more. if you like the story please tell me by reviewing and keep reading I hope this story turns out to be a good one ^^x till then jaa. 


	3. Destiny I foretold

+ + +  
+ Chapter 2  
"Destiny I foretold."  
+ + + +  
  
I watched now feeling myself feel lost under his gaze what death like gaze.  
  
"You can see everything in another's eyes. how they are and how they feel.even if their hands are ruthless and stained with blood.there heart mite be gentle." My mother's face appeared in my head and what she said. Her smile soft but sad a lovely women indeed.  
  
Before I could loss myself to her image I was thrown back to reality and to the young man standing before me. And then he moved. Swift as the lightning of a god, I had no time to think but to react my body sprung back and just in time I blocked his downward slash with my sheath.if not a second later I would be cut in half.  
  
He looked a little stunned to say the least.  
  
~~~~~~~(Kenshin point of view)~~~~~~~  
  
I was in disbelief, she was able to move in time as well as block the attack her sheath must have not been a normal sheath for which could with stand my cut.  
  
I stud in fighting possession sliding my blade back to its sheath and kept my hand on the hilt. She now had drawn her katana placing the sheath back to her side and stud in a common fighting stance. She looked determined.well it was her life she would lose if she made the wrong move. It puzzled me she was dressed like a lady but she had a sword how weird. I never met a girl to do this.  
  
'She killed him didn't she.then she must know to much.and as an assassin I have to kill those who know to much." I was ready to kill her then I didn't feel pity or guilt.  
  
I rushed at her and drew my blade I was ready for the blood of a young maiden but my blade did not hit anything it had just sliced air. In shock I looked up she had dogged my attack as I squinted my eyes to looking directly at the full moon I saw a figure. Raising my sword it met with hers at full speed I felt her full body weight and even though it was not much I almost found my self-fall over.  
  
Her face was less then a foot away are katana's grinding against each other.  
  
Blue orbs that's what her eyes where like her emotions hit me like a full blown attack. Anger, sadness, lost. All in her eyes but they didn't seem so stained with blood like others had.  
  
Yet there was no fear in them none at all she looked at me with eyes that showed no fear of how I was. Just like Tomoe at the thought of my past lover I drew back as so did she.  
  
"Tomoe." I found myself whispering her memories still with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru point of view)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His face and eyes changed all color drained out of his face his lips curled into a faint frown and his eyes became sad not very clear for another to see but she could see it.  
  
'He can feel.like others.how strange I shouldn't think like that of course he could feel he IS human so I guess he could but what could have made him just stop he looked like a child who had had his toy token away, But before I could think anymore about it his eyes flashed to the way they where before just as fast as he had changed.  
  
"Who are you?" He said between almost grit teeth. His face lowered slightly so his bangs where covering his eyes.  
  
"A goddess." I found myself saying thinking how weird that sounded but then it felt right. I had heard the story when I was just a little girl about the sad goddess who had no way to choose for herself but for the fate of others.  
  
I remember it so well my mother had sat with me as we looked at the full moon just like this one. "Kaoru-chan do you know the story of the Sad goddess." I answered no.  
  
"Well Kaoru-chan I've told you before." She laughed and pulled at my ponytail lightly and we laughed to gather after a while she spoke again.  
  
"She is so sad because no one understands how she feels.she is forced to fight and kill such a sad fate she foretells the destiny of those who will live. I know your father wants you to fight but will you end up like this sad goddess." he words rang in my thoughts.  
  
"destiny I foretold." I looked at him. "I will change this forsaken fate."  
  
He looked at me sheathing his sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kenshin's point of view)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A goddess?" I thought it through.  
  
There was a legend of a goddess I remember the story well but I thought when they said there was a fighter that was nicknamed the goddess. I never thought a female would be a fighter who has killed so many I thought it was only a rumor to keep them from finding out the real killer.  
  
"The fighter who was given the nick name the goddess that you are?" I looked her over carefully.  
  
"Yes." She said standing straight with out fear. Very rare to find even for a man but a female never had I seen.  
  
She reminded me to much of Tomoe but this girl acted different even though Tomoe was older and much more quit this girl showed life she was younger then me but she seemed almost wise.yet still a child. I knew why they gave her the name.  
  
It was late now and this 'goddess' had done my mission for me. As I was ready to leave a felt another's presence but I guess she had not I waited and to my surprise a figure jumped down from a tree I through myself forward not giving her time to react and found my sword met flesh and pass through blood fell as the body did as well my sword still plunged into the attacker.  
  
I could hear her breath slow down as I pulled away from the body wiping the blood that had gotten onto my face then I turned to her, her eyes glanced at he body then at me. I was expecting to see fear in her eyes but there was none. She was use to the blood I could tell.  
  
Use to death just like I was.  
  
I could hear more men and I knew they where after this young girl so I knew I had to get her away.  
  
I normally didn't care but this was different. The thing was she wouldn't come with me with out a fight and I knew this well so when she lest suspected it I punched her in the stomach.  
  
"Baka!" she whispered as she blacked out and I picked her up.  
  
I slung her over my shoulder not wanting to waste time and started to run off, I past through the tree's with ease the moon light lighting my path. "Thank Kami." I whispered aloud as though she could hear me.  
  
I could go with out light but this made it was easier on me. I could still hear others behind us but it was faint they where to far but just to be safe I kept going heading to a secret little home at the other side of the woods there I could see what I would do with this girl.  
  
Thoughts of what I should do.and if I should kill her  
  
Once I got to the small dark little house I opened the door and walked in. The girl still over my shoulder. I laid her down on the mattress (forgot the Japanese name). I opened the sliding door, which lead into the only other room in the house. I went to the little fireplace and lighted it and started to make a meal.  
  
The home had been abandoned and I was staying there for a while at lest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru's Dream)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cold winter night it was. Soft cold wind touched her pale skin, She looked to the moon for guidance but not even the moon couldn't help her. Slim fingers ran through the long raven of treasure that was her hair. She pulled the white Kimono tighter around her slim body as if she where cold but she could feel nothing she was num.  
  
"Is this my fate.For loving this place." crystal like tears formed at her blue eyes. "a goddess.yet I cant even live my own destiny but I can choose for others." She sat under a tree one weather wing and one demon wing. The sign that she could never get ride of.  
  
She hated Darkness for taking her. She could never be anyone's as she thought this someone came up behind her and before she could scream..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru's point of view)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I let out a scream I could stop myself. Before I knew it I was no longer in that winter night.that dream.that's all it was. I whispered over and over to myself to keep myself calm.  
  
It was so strange I had never had a dream like that.my heart was racing yet I couldn't wait to see who it was.  
  
I put a hand to my forehead, which now was all sweaty from the dream and calmed my self down.  
  
"What's wrong!" a startled young man answered. I focused my eyes to the light that had just come in as the door had opened and I noticed it was the same young man. The same one from earlier and I looked around I was no longer outside but in a room. It was dark earlier but now I could see everything around me.  
  
I was in his home I guess once my mind stopped racing and the pain that I just started to feel in my stomach started I looked at him holding my stomach slightly.  
  
"It was only a bad dream."  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry I don't Wright long chapters but I am mostly really fast at writing chapters if people read and review it I do it faster ^^x well I hope you guys enjoy it so far and hope you guys read more of it and keep reviewing it! THANKS to all the people who reviewed this story! 


	4. Death was his name

+ + +  
+  
+ Chapter 3 "Death was his name."  
+  
+ + + +  
  
Every thing turned around me spinning but I kept myself from getting sick, my stomach hurt like a bitch.  
  
"What did you do!" I winced as I talked.  
  
"I punched you in the stomach." he said it as though it was nothing and at that moment I just wanted to cut up his pretty face.  
  
He could at lest have pulled his punch because now I could feel the full force of it. He didn't care if he killed me did he.  
  
I pulled the blue ribbon lightly letting my hair fall down my shoulders and end at my waist. I looked around once more. There was nothing around. No decoration.nothing the only thing in the room was the mattress I was on.  
  
~~~~~~~(Kenshin)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched her. She looked so much like Tomoe. but she wasn't like her.Its hard to say. I know I should apologize for punching her but what would be the point of it?  
  
'Baka Kenshin are you going soft.' I got angry at the little voice. I don't wish to care when I find out everything I need to know from her I will kill her its that simple.  
  
I should just kill her now and it would be so much easier. As I thought about it my thought where interrupted by her voice.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked blinking up at me.  
  
"Why do you want to know" I answered back plainly.  
  
"So I don't have to call you THAT GUY." She said a little annoyance in her voice. "And I don't want to call you hitokiri Battousai." This was said with softness not a hint of hate. Weird I thought wouldn't she say that name as if it was a sin to say.  
  
"Its Kenshin." I almost grinned as she looked at me with surprise, I guess she thought I wouldn't tell her. I normally would not but I thought 'oh what the hell.'  
  
"Well since you know mine will you tell me yours?"  
  
"Its Kaoru." I could tell she was a little hesitant to tell me her name or was she not use to telling others her name.  
  
She seemed like a normal girl but her eyes.those eyes always got me they showed such innocents.it was so mind blowing.  
  
" Are you making something?" She asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ummm I think it burning." She said recalling her nose.  
  
"Kuso!" I forgot fully about the food and rushed back to the room with the fireplace. I stared in frustration at the now burnt food. I couldn't help but slightly growl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rushed over behind him throwing my covers to the side. There I saw him bending over the burnt food with a glare that could kill.  
  
I couldn't help it and started to laugh. I know it wasn't that funny but I just felt relieved when I laughed it was funny to me I was still waiting for him to take out his katana and kill his food.  
  
To be honest I shouldn't have been laughing because I was a bad cook.  
  
" Hitokiri Battousai, burning his rice and fish." I couldn't help it I knew he was angry already but I just had to!  
  
Before I knew it I was against a wall my arms pined to my side painfully as I looked into the eyes of a angry killer.  
  
"I do not want you to call me that name again." He said through gritted teeth but he did not raise his voice. But it was just as deadly and had just the same affect if not more.  
  
I nodded my head and he looked at me for a split second then let me go. I rubbed my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said in a low voice so softly I could barley hear it as he turned back to the fire.  
  
" I just don't want that name." I couldn't believe what he was saying I took in another breath and then it hit me.  
  
I don't blame him that name holds so much hate and blood.death fallows that name.He cant change it.just like he cant change fate.  
  
I understood him for the first time but why did someone I understand be only in a sad way. I looked down at this young man that is what he is.who choose to try to change fate and destiny and in that you are given pain.  
  
" Whose Tomoe?" I asked his turned back now that he was sitting on the floor I looked down. I remembered him say that name.  
  
"Tomoe.she was my past lover." He said softly.  
  
I looked at him amazed he loved someone before? I should have it myself for that thought.  
  
"Where is she?" I knew I shouldn't push it but I wanted to know. I sat down behind him about two feet away from him.  
  
"She died." he didn't look at me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I killed her.." He turned slightly and the flames added to his sad eyes lighting them giving them a glow.  
  
I thought my heart had stopped. He had killed her? But he loved her?  
  
"How could that be?" I clenched the front of my kimono gathering some of the fabric into my hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kenshin)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned to face her, looked at her figure she looked like a sad child who wanted to know everything and I couldn't help but tell her. I had not talked about it ever with anyone.why should I talk now but it felt safe and I was going to talk so it would not eat away at me anymore.  
  
"During a fight she moved in the way to protect me and. I killed her and the man." I remembered the image as if it was yesterday.  
  
She looked at me with sad eyes.damnit her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault though." She said softly I could tell she was confused even if she did try to hide it her knuckles where white as she clenched the fabric tighter.  
  
"It was." for this time I had always blamed myself for it all everything.  
  
"It wasn't your fault she wanted to protect you and. she did." For the first time I saw her smile and there I knew she knew how I felt. It would be hard for me to kill this girl.  
  
She touched my hand, which had been rested on my lap.  
  
"I don't think she wants you to be sad anymore, I can tell.she wanted you to live and be happy." She smiled again and squeezed my hand slightly.  
  
It will be very hard..  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ummm Kami means god (Ch.2) well I think the stores ok so far well I hope it is and I will keep writing I am really trying to write more but poor Gara- chan cant do that her head will explode (because I have to write chapters in one sitting or I will never finish it -.-'') well that's the end of CH.3 and CH. 4 should be up REALLY soon ^^x till later! JAA!!!! 


	5. What becomes of snow?

Kenshin: To kill her.  
  
+++++++ Chapter 4 "What becomes of snow?" ++++++  
  
~~~~~(Authors point of view)~~~~~  
  
The confused Assassin sat cross-legged facing Kaoru she had already pulled her hand away and put it back over the other hand which laid on her lap.  
  
"I understand how you are and how you feel." She whispered looking into the flames of the fire not wishing to look at Kenshin.  
  
"Both shroud in darkness  
  
Sadness, their tale.  
  
Loneliness, their vow.  
  
Death, their name."  
  
Kaoru said softly. " We both fight for what we believe.yet does that mean that we are truly happy?" she said it in a sad tone her eyes never leaving the flames as though the flames would answer her.  
  
"For are sadness comes happiness to the next.for our blood we can save those who wish for a better chance of living.for are death we give the world a new life." Kenshin said his face serious.  
  
To this Kaoru looked at him and she nodded.  
  
"That is the truth. but you don't have to live that destiny alone." She smiled softly moving her hair over her shoulders slightly.  
  
'She seems so innocent so pure. how could such a girl kill.' Kenshin thought as he looked at Kaoru who was now distracted by a firefly that had gotten inside.  
  
"Hotaru-dono!" she smiled at the dragonfly.  
  
Kenshin smiled for the first time since Tomoe died. ' She is sweet I wish I could save her from this forsaken world.What are you thinking Kenshin.you could never care for this girl! Remember Tomoe!.' He argued with himself.  
  
Not noticing that Kaoru had gotten up and was walking over to the door, She slid the sliding door, which lead outside. "Hotaru-dono this way." she called to the dragonfly who was still flying around then it finally left through the door. She watched it flies away but her eyes went wide in horror as she saw the Dragonfly sliced through by a sword.  
  
She let out a startled scream which cot Kenshin's attention as he jumped up grabbing his Katana, which was lying next to him and rushed over to Kaoru's side.  
  
(First off telling you know in this the times and age's are not right I know but in this Enishi is older.if you haven't seen the Eps with Enishi in it or the movie Samurai X reflections you will not know what's going on -.- '' gomen. but Enishi is as old as he is in Reflection and in the Eps. Well if you don't mind on with the story!)  
  
There stud a young man taller then Kaoru and Kenshin, With short spiked white hair and small framed glasses he had on white pants and white long button long sleeved over coat. He held a long sword in his hand not a katana but a new tip of sword that foreigners would use.  
  
A crazed evil grin was on his pretty boy face. Kaoru was about to get her Katana but Kenshin did not let her pass. He Knew Enishi and he didn't know what evil shit he had planned. Even though Kenshin knew perfectly well that Kaoru COULD fight. He was to protective of the thought. Even though he didn't know why he would be.  
  
"What the hell do you want Enishi." Kenshin said aloud anger and annoyance at the young man.  
  
"You dead." Enishi answered with no hesitation in his voice. "And I see you are over my sister and getting a replacement." His voice was covered with venom.  
  
Kaoru already didn't like this guy she wanted so badly to get her Katana and show this 'Enishi' whom was boss and kick his ass.  
  
"Kaoru-dono please go inside the house and wait I will be back shortly." Kenshin's voice was so calm.  
  
Kaoru did not liking that idea but did as she was told holding down her anger.  
  
"You even have her trained." Enishi said loud enough for Kaoru to hear.  
  
Kaoru clenched her fist to her side and went to her room and closed the door grabbing her Katana and waited for the right time.  
  
"You leave her out of this.this is between you and me Enishi.no one else." Kenshin stepped out and placed a foot onto the grass and then the other.  
  
"You murderer.I'm going to love killing you." Enishi pointed his blade at Kenshin who was now about 5 feet away from him. Kenshin said nothing ignoring Enishi's remarks.  
  
Kaoru slides the door open from the second room and stepped out and walked over so she had her back against the door that lead outside she stayed quit trying to hear the two.  
  
Enishi was the first to move. Kaoru peeked to the side of the door watching and holding her katana close to her chest. She watched the two who where evenly matched clashing against each other.  
  
'What the hell I'm not a little girl anymore I could fight, That baka KNOWS! I can fight! I will prove it to him. he doesn't need to fell like he has to protect me.' She looked on as the two fought like titans, with such speed and strength.  
  
'Enishi is better then I thought. I cant take this fight lightly or it may end up costing my life.' Kenshin tried to thrust his blade into Enishi's chest but the blade misted.  
  
"That girl. you like her don't you." Enishi said with a low chuckle as he noticed something in Kenshin's eyes that proved his theory.  
  
"Then all take her away from you. just like you did with Tomoe." Enishi hit a nerve making Kenshin thrust Enishi so that he hit a tree.  
  
"Bingo." Enishi said slightly out loud as he wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth with his free hand.  
  
Enishi and Kenshin's fight went on.  
  
"That bastered! How dare he say that! I'm not some kind of flippen toy!" Kaoru said to herself loosing all patience and moved so she would be standing at the door but nether Enishi or Kenshin noticed her standing there.  
  
Kenshin became distracted when he did and was not fast enough when Enishi came down on him but he was fast enough to put up a slight block protecting himself, sending his katana flying behind Enishi.  
  
Kenshin did not have his shorter blade so was mostly defenseless not trained in hand to hand combat.  
  
Everything went fast Enishi lunged at Kenshin, as Kaoru did like wise. The sound of blades slicing flesh hit Kenshin's ears while the sent of blood hit his nose.  
  
Kaoru's katana blade had stabbed into Enishi bit it did not hit any vital organs.  
  
Enishi's blade went above her left breast barley missing the heart.  
  
The two faced each other Kaoru and Enishi both pulling out the blades from themselves.  
  
Kaoru feel backwards as Kenshin moved to catch her as Enishi held the wound, bleeding heavily he looked at Kaoru with wide eyes. "Tomoe." he whispered huskily as he saw his sister in this girl.he forced himself to get away. he was to wounded to fight any longer even he knew that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru's point of view)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was lying in Kenshin's arms, I saw Enishi's figure stumble away. Damnit how could I be so clumsy.I guess it was pride.and I had to do something.The baka assassin would have gotten himself killed.  
  
"Kuso." I said aloud looking at the sad face of Kenshin.  
  
Why the hell was he so sad? Does he think I'm going to die? Come on I was given the nickname the goddess for a reason. I wanted to reassure him but I couldn't move to much it fucking hurt.  
  
"Kaoru-dono you shouldn't have done that." He said it with more sadness then anger.  
  
Oh shit he really thinks I'm going to die. His eyes said it all! They where not the same as they always where but had a hint of purple, violet.  
  
"Kenshin, can you just call me Kaoru." I tried to lay the loud off of him.I knew what he was thinking.That what happened to Tomoe will happen to me.  
  
I'm not that weak.I don't give up that easily.  
  
I reached up to touch the cross-shaped scar. and I knew there was a sad sorry behind it.  
  
The pain became over whelming.and I felt I was losing myself..  
  
I could feel darkness coming around me and I could hear Kenshin saying my name over and over.  
  
Yet it felt like I was under water and that's how I could hear. I whispered don't worry.  
  
As I slowly drifted of to a dark place.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors note: GOMEN!!! I try to write long chapters but I suck at it * sob * well please keep reviewing!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK!!!!! 


	6. Bring me to life

Author:  
  
Arigato Tsugoi Kakarlena-dono! (lol I know I'm not a Samurai but don't tell myself ^^x I like to think I am ^^x '''') I love your review's they keep me going! Also thanks to all the others who review! And I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Thanks again! Another thing is I really cant write long chapters * sob * it's a curse I know! So please forgive me!!!!!!  
  
Author: SAY THANK YOU KENSHIN! * Has flames in background with katana in hand *  
  
Kenshin: oro? ^^x''''' * has sweat drop * ummm Arigato?  
  
Author: good Kenshin! * Laughs evilly * now on with the story! * Hits gong *  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5 "Bring me to life."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Kaoru)  
  
I'm lost in darkness.falling forever.  
  
Who will save me.don't let me die.not here not now, I must fight.let there be light.  
  
Death has clamed my body but I refuse to give into it.  
  
"All watch over you. don't worry not any more." A soft familiar voice came to me but it was to far.  
  
I reached for it my hands reaching into nothing.darkness only. Yet I didn't feel alone.it felt like.  
  
Darkness was.holding me, caring for me.loving me.  
  
'I want you to bring me to life! Save me before I lose myself.' I cry aloud but my voice reaches no one.I stand alone.  
  
Tears run down my checks. I can feel fingers brush away me tears.then lips so gentle replacing my tears.  
  
I felt so warm I wanted to wake up.  
  
'Save me.call me back.' All the people I killed I could see their faces now they're bloody hands reaching for me. Chanting my name, blood everywhere.crying, screams it wouldn't stop.  
  
'Bring me to life.' I whispered as I suddenly felt a wave hit me.  
  
I jerked up my eyes took in the lightly.My chest the pain it hurt.but when I moved my hand there was no more blood. I was expecting to see blood but instead I had bandages.  
  
My Kimono had been removed so my chest would be seen and bandaged up. My breast's where covered by the bandages. The Kimono hung lose over my shoulders and my hair was down.  
  
I took a look around I was in the same room I had woke up last time. I slightly frowned thinking about the first time. Then the thought hit me.  
  
Where was Kenshin? Was he ok? Did he bandage me up? And most important did he see me naked!  
  
I flushed at the thought. If he did I would kill him. I placed a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes.  
  
'That dream was so weird.I felt so lost.is all this killing getting to me.' I shock my head furiously.  
  
'It could not be. I'm Kamiya Kaoru.' I had always believed the Kamiya family was strong and I always looked up to my family.  
  
My father was a sword master! And then my mother. she was so different then my father.so soft and elegant a beautiful women, She was so sweet and loved those around her never harming anyone.The people that knew her say I look like her.but I know I could never be like her.such a gentle flower.  
  
I'm a sparked tongue girl that's what they would all say.but my mother would always hug me and say 'Your meant to be different. you are just like cherry blossoms it takes a while to Blum but when they do there so beautiful.and when they fall.'  
  
'Like blood' my mother's image disappears from my dazed mind  
  
"There no longer Cherry blossoms but blood." I couldn't shake the thought away I never thought I could get lost in the sight of war but humans do.a human sees what they do and they are affected.  
  
'Some go mad.from it'  
  
"I see you're awake." I turned at the sound of a female voice.  
  
There stud a young women with long straight hair that went to her hips with dark eyes and red panted lips, She was tall and slender yet pale. With a blue kimono on. She smiled at me, she reminded me of a fox.  
  
"Well I'm Takani Megumi." She gave a slight bow and walked closer to me examining my bandages.  
  
"Well?" she said a little annoyed  
  
It took me a while but I snapped back into the really world.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru!" I tried to bow forgetting the wound and let out a small painful grown.  
  
"Okay back down, you need to rest.you shouldn't even be moving." she frowned slightly.  
  
"Not many girls can take those kinds of wounds and even move for a couple days!" she laughed.  
  
"Not even most men can handle the pain EVEN if they don't admit it." she smiled at me and undid the cloth that covered my wound. Once she removed all of it I saw the cut and it was stitched up.it was a bad sight I flinched at it and I guess Megumi noticed it because she reassured me it would get better.  
  
"So Megumi-dono.where is Kenshin?" she looked at me a little surprised then her expression softened.  
  
"Oh Kenshin-san.I forced him to go to bed and leave you to me. He came to my home late at night and rushed me over here. And when I saw you I was in wonder he had rushed me over to help aid a girl." She kneeled down and sat in a traditional manner.  
  
"He told me about the fight with a man by the name Enishi and how you saved him." She smiled.  
  
"Kenshin-san was very embarrassed about the hole thing but he was more worried.he sat next to the door watching." She stopped at my surprised gasp.  
  
"No he did not see anything.I made him turn around while I did the bandaging." She said knowing why I was not blushing.  
  
"I admire what you did.for him." She looked out the small window.  
  
"It wasn't much it was more of honor," I said looking at my hand.  
  
"You might not be able to tell because you haven't known him long but you opened his heart just a bit. I guess its because you two are similar in that sense. When I looked at you're form just laying on the bed and then I looked into his eyes they where sad and afraid.never have I seen him like that.he always seemed so strong and cold.and I knew I would have to help you.at lest I could maybe save a part of Kenshin-san." I could tell she meant this with all her heart.  
  
"He sat near the door his katana on his shoulder just watching and waiting.Like a child who is trying to see if there dog was ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(Author)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi smiled softly at Kaoru and Kaoru gave a bight smile back. 'Kenshin I know you said you could never love another.but I think you can love this girl.this girl can.no will bring you happiness with her bright eyes.' Megumi said to herself.  
  
'The thing is will you just let go of her because of your past.' Megumi frowned slightly but Kaoru did not notice it.  
  
"Kaoru-san."  
  
"Just call me Kaoru-chan." Kaoru looked to her.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-chan. Will you." She passed and looked to the door then back to Kaoru.  
  
"Neh?" Kaoru looked at her confused.  
  
"Will you help Kenshin-san.you know save him from himself." Kaoru looked into Megumi's eyes and knew that she could not deny this request.  
  
Before Kaoru could say anything the door slide slightly open and Kenshin who looked the same as he always did even though he only got about a hour of sleep stud there.  
  
"Megumi-dono." Kenshin said in a low serious voice not looking at Kaoru at all.  
  
Megumi nodded knowing what was going on and got up bowing slightly to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-chan I will be checking up on you soon ok. With that she walked over to Kenshin who slide it all the way for her to leave the room then he closed it leaving Kaoru alone once again in the room.  
  
Kaoru KNEW they would be talking about her so she decided to get closer and pick up on there conversation.  
  
"Will Kaoru-dono be alright Megumi-dono?" A male voice was the first to talk, which was kenshin's voice.  
  
"She is Fine do not worry about her. She is a strong girl at body as well as will.You shouldn't under estimate her you know." Megumi slightly lectured him.  
  
"I know that.but she is only human." He whispered slightly making Kaoru have to try harder to hear.  
  
"Kenshin-san.its not a crime to care about this girl." before Kenshin could protest Megumi cut him off.  
  
"Don't think by saying other wise it will change how you feel. I KNOW you care about her and I think it's a good thing for you." Megumi almost softly pleaded with him.  
  
"No.I cant care for another.I cant protect her even if I did want to."  
  
"Baka Kenshin-san! She doesn't need you to protect her.she has taken care of herself this hole time.hasn't she.you told me what you knew and it seems she's been doing a good job of it."  
  
Kenshin didn't say a word. And for a long time there was silence.  
  
Slowly Kaoru moved away from the screen and sat back on the bed. The pain that was over whelming was dying down leaving her feel a little num.  
  
She closed her eyes thinking about what Megumi had said. She truly did want to help this assassin no this young man.Kenshin. The thing was how could she save him when she was falling herself? She blushed slightly she was starting to have feelings for the handsome man. Yet she wasn't sure she wasn't use to being with guys or others for that matter.  
  
She was always training so she never talked to others. And if she ever did want to talk to them they would have thought her only weird.  
  
(Flash back)~~~  
  
"Mommy why wont the other kids play with me is it because I'm weird?" a young Kaoru cried on her mothers lap.  
  
"Kaoru.people laugh or hate difference, humans are strange like that. they fear things they don't understand. You see your different but its not a bad one.your one of a kind." Her mother said placing a finger on the sniffling little Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, don't change your father and I love you the way you are." She smiled softly as the two looked at the Sakura tree's that where almost in bloom, The sweet sent of other flowers filling the warm air.  
  
(End of Flash back)~~~  
  
(Kenshin)  
  
Megumi-dono had left to run more earns being the doctor for my clan, she had to.  
  
I found myself just standing infront of the sliding door where Kaoru-dono was.It had been my fault that she has to suffer.  
  
If only I had kept myself focused then everything would be alright.right? But I did plan on killing her.the thing was after a while I couldn't bring myself to do so.  
  
I almost laughed, 'Had the cold hearted kill not have the will to kill this one single life?' I frowned slightly.  
  
I know now that I could never harm this girl. I did care but who would want that from someone who killed his own wife.  
  
"Kuso." I whispered under my breath almost punching the wall close to me.  
  
I heard a soft voice come from the room and I strained my ears so I could hear.  
  
"I was so happy when you smiled.  
  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey.  
  
Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.  
  
Waiting with patience for the spring,  
  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again,  
  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.  
  
Although the scars of yesterday remain.  
  
You can go on living as much as your heart believes.  
  
Even though you can't be born again all though you can change  
  
Lets stay to gather always."  
  
She sang so sweetly. I was so surprised that she also could sing. But the thing that got to me the most was the words of the song. It had such a sad tune.  
  
I slide the door open and was greeted by a pare of surprised blue eyes.  
  
"Oh.hello Kenshin." I could tell she was a little nervous.  
  
I walked over and sat across from her looking her over.looking over the bandages that covered her gash.I knew that scar would stay wit her because of me. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them to look into a pare of worried eyes.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-dono" I looked down as I said this.  
  
(Kaoru)~~~~~  
  
I looked at him he had his head slightly down as though HE had done something wrong.  
  
"For what?" was all I could say out of everything else that's all I could say to him.  
  
"It's my fault.that you're in this pain." His voice was low never looking up at me.  
  
"Kenshin." I leaned over and pulled slightly on one of his side bangs as I did this his head popped up and I was looking into his eyes once again.  
  
"Its not your fault.I did it of my own free will and even if you could have kept your sword you know I was going to jump into the fight anyway.that's how I am." I smiled trying to take him out of this mood.  
  
He lost someone this way.and to see it happen again in front of your very eyes.its terrible I understand that.  
  
"And you shouldn't worry or be sad all the time! Megumi worries a lot about you!"  
  
"Megumi-dono is almost like a sister to me.She usually doesn't take to others that well but she saw something in you." His eyes changed slightly but then went back to the cold eyes once again.  
  
I felt guilty so I decided to tell him. "I was listening when you and Megumi where talking." I felt a blush come to my checks.  
  
"I know." he said it so calmly while I was surprised.  
  
"Then why didn't you stop me?" I was now puzzled.  
  
"Because I saw no need to.there is no need to lie to you." for once I could tell he was truly saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"Kenshin I want to know your past." I said it so boldly but in truth I was afraid he would get pissed and leave.  
  
"There's not much to know.My parents died I was sold of to slavery the people I was with at the time where killed I was saved by my Sensai and he tough me how to fight.but I was still little then. Once I became old enough I left and fought and I fell for the one who made this scar." He ran his finger down from below his eye then straight down to his jaw out lining one of the scars. "The first scar was made by her meant to be husband. But I killed him." he ran his finger over the scar that crossed with the other.  
  
"From there I have been fighting because I knew I had to and because Tomoe gave her life so I could go on fighting."  
  
I knew now why he was in so much pain and I felt my eyes start to water. All this time he had such a hard life.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" I noticed him trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Kenshin.I understand.I lost my parents both died in front of me.but it was worse with yours.I fought all my life training.training that was all I knew.but yet I still could never stop complaining." I felt so afoul. He lost everything and more.  
  
"Kaoru-dono."  
  
I closed my eyes trying to stop crying and then I felt a warm hand on my check. I opened my eyes and looked at Kenshin with blurry vision.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you to have suffered have you not.you've gone through more things then a normal maiden has to go through." His thumb whipped away a tear.  
  
For the first time I saw a hole hearted smile. He had such a sweet smile how could someone take it away. And after seeing this smile I could never go back. Was it so wrong that I wanted to be with him now?  
  
It has only been a short period of time I know but.I want to.  
  
To his surprise I moved closer and softly kissed him. I felt myself blushing but I did not regret taking this action.  
  
But I was the one who would be surprised when he kissed me back.  
  
I cant replace Tomoe.but I can try to heal the scars that where left with my love.I am not telling you to forget about her.but I want you to remember me.  
  
++++++++++  
  
To be continued.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Review or else..lol ^^x  
  
Another thing the song is from Fruits Basket (that's because I didn't feel like putting a song I wrote lol) and the chapter title is from the Evanescence song (that's what I get for putting it on repeat lol ^^x''') 


	7. Here we part

Author:  
  
Gomen! I haven't had time to write but for everyone who has been waiting thank you! To much schoolwork * cries * this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoys!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 6 Here we part.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~~~~(Author)~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around the surprised flushed Kaoru. Moving his face into her hair and smelling the sweet sent she gave off.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-dono." He whispered softly.  
  
'Tomoe.I'm also sorry to you.but I wish to be with this girl I hope you will forgive me for this.' He held her tighter as though if he let go she would disappear forever. This sweet love.... Sad but I will bare it.  
  
~~~~(Kenshin)~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't let go.I didn't want to loose her not as well. And when she smiled I knew that I could not loose her.  
  
"Kenshin.just call me Kaoru ok" she snuggled against my chest.  
  
This will be a new beginning.  
  
" We both fight for what we believe. Yet does that mean that we are truly happy?"  
  
"For are sadness comes happiness to the next. For our blood we can save those who wish for a better chance of living. For are death we give the world a new life."  
  
"That is the truth. But you don't have to live that destiny alone."  
  
I don't have to be alone anymore. that's what she said to me with the blue eyes that show me a new world that I had forgot was still there.  
  
Then I remembered how she had moved in front of me to protect me. she could have died because of me!.  
  
Even though she knows who I am she still acts the same.  
  
I know that she chooses to fight and I have no say in it but I still can't get through the thought that I can't protect her. Or even save her.  
  
She will leave to fight and I must do the same. So we can make the world that we both dream of and the blood has spilled for.  
  
Kaoru looked up at me and I felt a chill as I felt her blue orbs read me.she could see everything I know she could.  
  
"You don't have to have this pain all by yourself. I will share your pain." She smiled and I leaned over and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
In such a short time I found myself loving this girl. Weird. Since I was always seen as cold.I know it was because I was.and I still am but I will let her in a little.  
  
"You saved me." I heard her say softly.  
  
I closed my eyes because I new that I wasn't the one who saved her.  
  
It was her who saved me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kaoru)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stayed like that not wanting to move yet.  
  
I knew I would have to leave soon. Even though with all my heart I didn't want to I knew I had to.  
  
There where so many things I wanted to say but I was afraid I would start crying.  
  
I've always been tuff but this time I couldn't. And this feeling I wanted it to last forever.  
  
"I love you" was all I could get out.  
  
"You fell in love with death then." He whispered and bang his lips to mine for a soft but a wanting kiss.  
  
It was o wrong but I didn't care I would sin to have this as many times as needed.  
  
I wanted this memory to last forever  
  
'Time please stop just for this one moment.'  
  
That night I slept in his bed next to him.we did not make love instead we laid there together his arms around me and for once I was truly happy.  
  
~~~~(Author)~~~~~~  
  
It was the next morning and Kaoru had to leave she new the pain it would cause but she new she must.  
  
Kaoru stud at the sliding door her katana and short blade in her hand as she had her hair put in the high ponytail and her kimono washed and cleaned.  
  
"Kenshin till the war is over." She looked over at Kenshin who was dressed in his assassin's outfit and his hair in a high ponytail as well.  
  
"Kaoru. when this is all over I will come for you." He said in a firm voice.  
  
She nodded a smile on her face yet her eyes said different.  
  
He moved closer and ran a hand softly through her hair and tilted her head back slightly placing a long kiss on her lips then he let her go his fingers moving slowly away from her soft raven hair.  
  
"We will meet I promise." Kenshin could tell she was holding back tears and she stepped out the door.  
  
Kenshin leaned slightly against the door watching.  
  
"Meet me in Tokyo.that is where I will be waiting." She said turning to face him with tear filed eyes as she ran off into the thick forest not waiting for a answer.  
  
"I will.Kaoru" He said softly not running after her. Even though he wanted to he knew that it was hard for her to leave. If she where to wait any longer she would never be able to leave.  
  
"Tokyo is where my happiness will be." Kenshin walked back into the home closing the sliding door slowly.  
  
"Here we part."  
  
The End  
  
++++++++++  
  
Well those who like this story I'm going to be writing the 2nd part to this soon when Kaoru and Kenshin finally meet again in Tokyo ^^x well hope you liked it! 


	8. To be continued

I do not own Kenshin or any of the characters even if I would love to ^^x'''  
  
Also the song that is sang is from the show Fruits basket and it is the begging song (theme song)  
  
All characters in this fic are not mine * sob * even though I want them * has plushies *  
  
Well the next half of this story is "Dark Reflection." I decided on that name because it's close to the name of the movie that Kaoru and Kenshin are married. Oh ya and I'm lonely so ya ^^x'  
  
I hope you guys liked this Fic and I really hope you read the next part of this fic.  
  
I should be getting it up soon!  
  
Thank you everyone!  
  
++++++ Gara-chan ^^x 


End file.
